The major functions of the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research Administration are to support research programs and to provide administrative oversight for the shared resource facilities. Additionally, Center Administration provides support to the Director and senior leadership, financial management of university and development accounts, maintenance of computer databases, coordination of communication to Center members, and management of Center staff members. Research programs are supported through meeting coordination, pilot project announcements, administration of the FASTR (Facilitation and Advancement of Science for Transitioning Research) process, dissemination of external funding announcements, and coordination of the Center seminar series. Also, the Center for Cancer Research Administration and Development staffs work with senior and program leaders to develop and implement fundraising strategies